Welcome to Hell
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Crossover between MarbleHornets, TribeTwelve and EverymanHYBRID. Shell doesn't know what to do when she gets attacked by EverymanHYBRID'S Evan, who is supposed to be a fictional character. Of course, she gets dragged into TribeTwelve AND MarbleHornets.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Hell**

**Summary: **Crossover between MarbleHornets, TribeTwelve and EverymanHYBRID. Shell doesn't know what to do when she gets attacked by EverymanHYBRID'S Evan, who is supposed to be a fictional character. Of course, she gets dragged into TribeTwelve AND MarbleHornets.

_**Chapter 1**_

Why did TribeTwelve and EverymanHYBRID seem better than MarbleHornets? I mean, MarbleHornets is sort of slow, while the other two keep you on the edge of your seat. Of course I had favorite characters in each of the Slenderman Mythos. Alex Kralie and Tim were my favorites in MarbleHornets, Noah, the Observer and Firebrand were my favorites in TribeTwelve and Evan/HABIT were my favorites in EverymanHYBRID.

Of course, Slenderman was always my favorite in either of them. Although I do hate how some people said that he's just a video game character. Nope. He's one of the one well known myths of the entire world. I found him, terrifyingly interesting. Unless I actually met with him face to face, I would think of what I would needed to do to live.

I sighed softly as I watched the recent entries of all three web series. The most current one of EverymanHYBRID was, to be honest, insane. I mean (A/N: IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE LASTEST EVERYMANHYBRID ENTRY, SKIP THIS POINT. GOES THE SAME FOR THE OTHER TWO WEB SERIES!), who is HABIT? He/it seems to be linked with Evan. I feel bad for the poor man...

And Jesus Christ, Tim...god, I feel even worse for him. He blamed everything on himself. He needs a big hug...knowing how huggy I am. I decided to turn off my laptop for the night and head off to bed.

"Hey...wake up."

My hazel eyes opened when I heard a voice come out from nowhere and I sat up in my bed, my long dark brown hair in my face. I brushed a couple strands out of my eyes and turned my bedside lap on. I looked around the room and saw a note on the wall, with a knife holding it to the wall.

My eyes narrowed and I got up, walking over to the note and took the knife out, then read the note.

**MEET ME IN THE WOODS**

"Weird..." I muttered. I wondered if I should go or not. It seemed like a trap, but then again, it could be nothing. I sighed and then threw the note away, getting dressed. I got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with a red and black striped tank top and then my black leather jacket and shoes. I also grabbed my shoulder bag/purse and then made sure my apartment was locked.

I headed out into the woods, shining my flashlight around. Where was I supposed to meet this mysterious person at? I wish they were more specific.

I was about to turn around and head home when I heard someone running at me and then a hand came around and slapped over my mouth, silencing my protesting. I struggled against the person that that held me and I dropped my flashlight in the process. The other arm pinned my arms to my sides and pulled me against a hard body, which I could tell it was a male. I struggled violently and then opened my mouth, biting down on the palm over my mouth.

The man holding me hissed out in pain and removed his hand from my mouth. Then as I was about to scream, his fist connected with my temple and I was out.

…...

When I came to slowly, I felt that I was sitting in something, a chair most likely and I groaned softly from the pain in my right temple. "Ugh..." I coughed and lifted my head as I looked around. I was in a chair with my hands tied behind my back and when I struggled, I found out that the chair was screwed to the floor of the abandoned building I was in. "Shit..."

"BOO!"

I shrieked out in surprise from the male voice that had spoken so suddenly. My attention went to the male, who looked around his very early twenties. He wore a pair of dark blue ripped jeans, a black shirt that had the name of F. on his t-shirt and black air walks.

"Did I scare ya?" the male chuckled as he walked to stand in front of me and I finally got a good look at his face.

It was Evan from EverymanHYBRID. Only I had a bad feeling I wasn't talking to Evan right now. Right now I was shocked to even how he could be in my world. He was supposed to be a fictional character! "No." I lied.

"Liar." He sang in a mocking way and chuckled darkly. Yeah, this wasn't Evan I was talking to. "Oh come on Shell-bell, you know who I am!"

My eyes widened. "H-how did-?"

"I know your name?" He finished my question for me and tapped a finger to his chin. "Hmmmm, oh I wonder how I figured that out. Well, I'll just spit it out." He smirked at me darkly, causing a shudder to go up my spine. "I have been watching you lately my little clam."

I ignored the 'my little clam' part and glared at Evan-no, HABIT harshly. "Do I want to know why?" I growled.

HABIT chuckled at my bravery. "I'm going to kill you sooner or later, so I might as well tell you now. I'm interesting in something that you have, that I want."

"I don't know what I could possibly have that you want." I snorted at him and then tensed up his fingers brushed against the forming bruise on my temple.

HABIT tsked. "Poor little clam." My eye twitched at that. "You really have no idea what I want from you. Oh well, you'll learn in time." As he finished that sentence, his hand went past my temple and fisted painfully in my hair, yanking harshly and causing me to yelp loudly and squeeze my eyes shut.

He forced my head back painfully and I gritted my teeth in pain. "I wonder how tasty your blood is." He chuckled darkly, placing his lips on my throat. I tensed up even more. Was he going to severe my throat with his teeth?

While he was busy at my throat, I stretched my right hand into my right back pocket, pulling my switchblade out. I always carried one on me, no matter where I went. HABIT moved his mouth along my throat and then to the side of my neck, pressing the side of his head against my face. I began to cut at my ropes that prevented me from doing anything.

I then felt HABIT smirk against my neck and without warning, his teeth pierced my flesh deeply. I screamed out in agony, nearly dropping my switchblade as pain plunged into my neck. HABIT groaned from the taste of my blood and I felt his tongue begin to lapp it up. The nerve of that bastard!

I held back the tears that tried to force their way out of my eyes as HABIT pulled away from my neck for a few moments, licking my blood off his lips. I snarled at him. I was almost done with cutting my wrists free. "You're a sick bastard." I snarled at him.

He only grinned and moved his hand away from my hair and gripped my throat, cutting off my air supply. "I wonder what I'll have to do to make you scream." He smiled almost evilly.

"You won't get the chance." I snarled in a choked voice and finally cut my wrists free. I let out a yell and rushed forward, plunging the switchblade into HABIT's side deeply. He yelled out in pain and released me, falling to the floor as I yanked my switchblade out of his side. I hurried up and grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder as I made a mad dash for the empty doorway.

"W-what's going on...?"

Instead of the dark, twisted voice of HABIT, I heard the very confused voice of Evan. I turned to him and my eyes softened as his own landed on me.

"Who are you?"

_Oh fuck my life..._I thought and then hurried over to Evan and grabbed his arm, swinging it over my shoulder. "Hang on, we're gonna get out of here." I spoke and as I lifted him up, he groaned out loudly in pain and used his other hand to hold it to his bleeding side. "Goddamn, what the fuck is going on...?" I whispered.

"Can't you tell me what's going on?" Evan groaned from his wound as we walked through the dark woods.

"Even I have no idea what's going on." I replied and stopped for a moment so Evan could catch his breath. "Fuck, I think we're lost..."

"Well ain't that just fucking great?" He said sarcastically, coughing a little.

"I don't have the best sense of direction." I grumbled.

Evan coughed more and then he began to hack a little bit, hanging his head. "Hey, hang in there. You're gonna be ok-AHH!" I cried out when Evan grabbed my arm and twisted it painfully behind my back.

He chuckled darkly. "I'm not Evan."

I was thrown to the ground hard and before I could get up, HABIT pinned my wrists down and pressed his knee in between my legs. I squirmed in discomfort and glared up at the bastard. "Get out of Evan!"

"I think not." HABIT smirked darkly. "His body is quite what I need."

"You're not gonna get away with this!" I screamed at him angrily and then he grabbed my throat again, but tighter and cut off my air circulation. I choked on my words and HABIT leaned down close to my face.

"Let's see how loud you can scream my little clam."

HABIT reached down to my pocket once he released my other wrist and took out my switchblade, flipping it open. He grinned evilly and plunged it right into my thigh. I let out a loud scream of pain and nearly bit my tongue in half. I used this opportunity and slammed my fist into his wounded side.

HABIT screeched out in pain and fell off me. I quickly scrambled up and yanked the switchblade out of my thigh, then ran off. I panted heavily as I ran quickly through the trees. I looked over my shoulder to see if I was being followed and then cried out when my foot slipped and I tumbled down a hill.

I cried out again when my side hit the side of a rock hard and then rolled more until I stopped on my back. I tried to get back up, but the pain was too great. My vision began to blacken and then I let my eyes close as I blacked out from the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Hell**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Agggghhhhh..." I groaned loudly as I came to, moving my body and wincing from the massive amount of pain. "God..." I muttered and put a hand to my head, slowly sitting up. I cried out when my ribs screamed out in agony and I lifted up my jacket and tank top, seeing a huge bruise on my left ribs. "Just fucking great..."

I let my tank top and jacket fall back down and then I used a tree trunk to get up. Once I was finally up, I sighed softly and began to slowly walk home. HABIT must've never came after me. As I reached my apartments, I noticed my car wasn't there. "Where's my car...?" I muttered and then walked upstairs to my apartment.

I heard voices when I got there. I blinked and knocked on the door. There was a woman's voice and then a middle-aged, but pretty woman answered the door. "Yes, how can I help you?" she asked me.

I was confused. What were people doing in MY apartment? "Um...I'm sorry to intrude in on whatever you were doing, but...this is my apartment..."

The woman looked at me with a confused look and then she shook her head. "No, I'm afraid you have the wrong apartment. My husband and I have lived here for three years."

WHAT?!

I asked her what the date was and she said July 30th, 2013. So I left my apartment just yesterday! I didn't have the wrong apartment at all. This was my apartment. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my family." The woman sneered and slammed the door in my face.

"Who was that hun?" I heard a male voice ask from inside.

"Just a dumb bitch who thought this apartment was hers." The woman laughed.

The hot, salty tears rolled down my cheeks and I choked back a sob as I left the set of apartments. My home was gone and now I didn't even know where I was. It took me about an hour to walk across town to where my family lived, but to my horror, somebody else lived there too.

I was all alone.

I found the cheapest motel in town and it only took me 50 dollars. I had bought a couple pairs of clothes to last me. I didn't have much money on me, so I would have to use it wisely. I tended to my wounds and did what I could do for bruised ribs. I fell asleep after taking some pain pills around midnight and woke up the next morning around ten.

I needed to move on.

I sighed and got dressed in a pair of red skinny jeans and my black and red tank top. I stuffed the rest of my stuff into my backpack that I had bought and tossed my shoulder bag aside. I didn't need it anymore. I checked my wounds also, taking a pain pill and then headed out. There was nothing left for me here anymore.

I ended up getting a ride from a truck driver and he said he was on his way to New Jersey. I knew that was either a good idea or a bad idea because that's where EverymanHYBRID took place. I ended up sleeping most of the time or talking with the truck driver about how our lives were. He was a really nice guy.

"Thanks for the ride!" I waved goodbye to the truck driver and he waved back as he drove off. I started walking through town and heard my stomach growl loudly. "Damn empty stomach..." I muttered and headed off to the nearest cafe. I found a nice one with pretty friendly waiters and waitresses. I was finishing up eating when I saw two men that I clearly recognized.

Evan and Vince from EverymanHYBRID. Oh fuck...

"Are you sure you don't remember anything from last night?" I heard Vince ask as he and Evan sat in the booth in front of me.

"I told you Vince. The last thing I remember was waking up with a knife wound in my side and that girl I saw."

I tensed up and motioned for the waitress to come over to take my plate and cup and to give me my bill. The bill was 18 dollars, but I gave her a twenty and told her to keep the change. Once she left, I gave her a tip and then gathered my things, leaving as quickly as I could without Evan noticing me.

But I was too late as Evan had seen me out of the corner of his eye. His expression turned to one of shock and then I bolted. I ran down the street as fast as I could without tripping and/or falling flat on my face. My breathing was heavy and ragged as I ran.

"Wait, we're not going to hurt you!" Vince called out, but that only made me run faster. I ran across the street, dodging cars and nearly getting hit a couple times. I finally reached the other side of the road and looked behind to see how far they were from me.

That's when my foot caught the edge of a crack and when I fell, I ended up hitting my already bruised temple on the side of a rock and hit the ground right when I blacked out from the impact. It couldn't have been more than five minutes or so when I began to come to.

"Fuck, that was a hard fall."

"You think she's alright?"

"I don't know, but let's get her to the car before people think we're kidnapping her."

I felt myself being picked up and lifted, then carefully taken to what I assumed a car. Once inside, I heard car doors open and close before the car started and then drove off. I groaned softly and touched my temple gently, wincing. "Fuck..."

"Hey, she's coming around." I heard Evan say.

"We'll stop at the park and ask her questions."

We reached a park in no time and once the door was open, I was able to sit up and sit on the bench so I could be questioned by the two. I told them what was going on, as best as I could. "So I was in an entirely different universe?" Evan questioned me and I nodded.

"It had to have been the work of HABIT." I replied. "The fucker bit me on the neck..." I rubbed my neck softly. I told them about my injuries and Vince suggested for him to take a look at my ribs, but I only gave him a look and told him no. "And you had to be the fucking moron and summon HABIT from Evan."

"Hey!" Vince defended. "I needed answers."

"Yeah and look what happened!" I growled.

"Guys!" Evan shouted and we both stopped yelling.

"Whatever. I'm not hanging around here." I spoke and got up, grabbing my backpack from the car. "I need to find a way to get home."

"Whoa, you're in no condition to even walk." Evan got in front of me, blocking me from walking away.

"Evan, get out of my way. I just want to go home."

"We understand that, but if HABIT wants something from you, then he's most likely gonna find you again even if you did find a way home." Vince spoke and I glanced at the two men.

I finally gave in and sighed. "Alright, but if HABIT attacks me again, I'm leaving."

They said nothing for that and then Vince suggested we all go back to his place and see what we could do. We all got into the car and drove off and I could only imagine what was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Hell**

_**Chapter 3**_

By the time we had gotten back to Vince's place, it was already dark and I was all bandaged up from being in the doctor's office for nearly five hours. The doctor gave me some good working painkillers and told me to check up with him in a week. Honestly, I don't think I'll even be here for five days at the most.

I was afraid HABIT would take the chance to take over Evan again and hurt me. We had also taken an hour or two to get me some clothes, in case I did decide to leave. "Thank god this place had more than two rooms." Vince spoke as he led me to the guest room. The house was pretty big, pretty decent. Evan followed behind, helping me carry my bags.

"I'm going to lock the door when we're all sleeping, so HABIT doesn't decide to come in." I spoke to both of them, but mostly to Evan. They both nodded, finding it a good idea.

When I was shown my room, Vince went out to get some food for all of us and Evan and I were left alone. "This is all so weird..." I mumbled as I leaned back against the couch, having already taken a pain pill and feeling a bit sleepy.

"You're telling me. How did I get into another dimension?" Evan cocked his head at me, pursing his lips.

I shook my head. "I really have no idea...maybe...maybe that tall, faceless bastard is the reason...or maybe he isn't." I sighed heavily.

"You okay?" He asked me with concern in his voice.

I gave a brief nod. "Just sore and tired..." I replied quietly and closed my eyes. I must've dozed off because Vince had just came back with the food for us. He had gotten Subway, one of my favorite places to eat. I only ate half of my sub because I got full fast. Within a few hours, it was two in the morning and I finally got up to go to bed.

"Well...goodnight guys. I'll see ya in the morning."

"Night Shell. Just holler if you need us okay?" Vince looked at me.

I nodded and headed to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me. I plopped down on the bed and sighed heavily. "This is insane..." I mumbled before shrugging my jacket off and gently laying down under the covers. The bed was pretty comfortable and it didn't take me long to fall into a deep sleep.

…...

"_Now where the fuck am I...?" I mumbled, scratching my head as I looked around. I seemed to be in a very dark place and I could see the slight shapes of trees, so I must be in a forest. "If this is a dream about that tall bastard, fuck this..." _

_I then heard deep, dark laughter that seemed to echo through the entire area. It sounded inhuman. "Poor little Shell...are you lost? Do you need your mommy and daddy to help you?" _

"_Shut up!" I shouted. "And who's the fucker talking to me?"_

_The only response I got was laughter. I glanced around some more and then gasped when something cold and slithery snaked around my leg and pulled me to the ground harder than intended. I groaned when my wounded shoulder hit the ground. I turned onto my back and saw a snake like appendage around my right leg. _

_I heard the laughter again and I glanced up as a figure from the shadows appeared. The figure was basically, a solid, complete shadow. I could make out clothes, its limbs and the messy muss of hair on its head. The most noticeably thing was the glowing lenses. _

_Fuuuck, not this guy..._

_He laughed. "Are you lost?" _

"_Why don't you fuck off?" I snarled, trying to get the tendril off my leg. But it only tightened its grip and I winced slightly. _

_The Observer only grinned and without warning, pinned me down to the ground. "Get off me you psycho!" I shouted angrily and struggled against him, trying to use my legs. But more tendrils came out from the shadows and wrapped around my legs, pinning them down. "Shit..." _

_He grinned wider and placed his knee between my legs, pressing his knee up against me. I gasped and jerked. It was the same thing HABIT had done before. "S-stop..." I couldn't bite back the groan. _

"_Mmm, why should I? I'm enjoying seeing you squirm." He chuckled and let go of my hands, only to have my hands kept down by tendrils. His hands ripped the bandages away from my neck and he pressed his hand down on it hard, causing me to cry out and the wound to bleed again. He leaned down and lapped up the flowing blood with his long tongue. _

_I shivered. His tongue was cold. He chuckled and ran his tongue up the length of my jaw, making sure to do it tortuously slow. He pressed his knee against me again, harder this time and I gritted my teeth. _

_The Observer then suddenly pulled out a gun and pressed it to my stomach. "Scream for me Shell-bell." _

_And then he pulled the trigger. _

I gasped out loudly as I sat up quickly, feeling blood trickling down my neck. "Shit..." I swore and put a hand to my neck, trying to stop the bleeding. I unlocked my door and hurried to the bathroom across the hall, turning the light on. I shut the door quietly so I wouldn't disturb Evan or Vince.

I tended to my neck and cleaned up my mess once I was finished. I sighed heavily and wandered back to my room.

The next morning I woke up around noon, because of my medicine. I was really tired too, so that was the second reason. Vince made a light breakfast, French toast and bacon, which was actually one of my favorite breakfast meals. It was very good as well.

"Mmm, Vince, you are such a good cook." I complimented him while I helped him clean up breakfast.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "Thanks. I try my best."

Vince went out about an hour later, trying to find out some information on how to get me back home. I offered to go with, but he told me, very sternly, to stay and rest. I had resisted for a moment, before realizing he was right. I couldn't do much with my injuries, especially my bruised ribs. Evan and I were left alone now.

I sat down on the couch and leaned back against it, while Evan seemed to be staring at me with a weird expression on his face. I glanced at him and stared back before speaking. "What?"

Evan blinked, not realizing he had been staring at me. "Oh, nothing. I just spaced out."

I raised an eyebrow. _I wonder if HABIT was trying to take over..._

I got up to go to the bathroom to wash my face when Evan suddenly and very harshly, grabbed my wrist. "Ow! Evan, what are you...do...ing...?" my voice trailed off when I looked into his dark eyes. He had the same insane look in his eyes...the same look as HABIT. "Shit...!" I swore loudly as an evil smirk made its way across his face.

"Thought I would stay away for long eh?" HABIT questioned, chuckling darkly. He yanked me to him painfully and hooked his arm around me tightly, moving his hand into my hair and gripping painfully. I hissed out in pain and trembled a bit as he yanked my head back, his mouth hovering over my throat. "Your fear is..." he inhaled my scent and breathed out. "Intoxicating."

"Get off me you fucking psycho!" I shouted at him and struggled in his grip. He tightened his grip on my hair and yanked my head back further, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut in pain. His hot tongue trailed over my throat, causing me to shudder. _Fuck...this can't be happening! This has to be a really bad dream! _

His lips touched my neck and he began to kiss and lick my neck as if we were lovers. I shuddered in disgust, wanting this sick bastard off me. His somewhat sharp teeth tugged on the bandage over my neck wound and he ripped it away with his teeth. "S-stop..." I whispered, whimpering as he brushed his lips and tongue over the wound.

He chuckled and smirked against my neck. "Never." And without warning, his teeth pierced my neck, re-opening the wound completely. I screamed out in agony and he groaned against my neck, his teeth leaving my flesh and his tongue began lapping up the blood that flowed from the re-opened wound.

I felt a couple tears roll down my face from the pain. I gritted my teeth and as hard as I could, slammed my knee up between his legs. HABIT groaned out loudly and growled dangerously, tossing me to the ground hard. I groaned and was just about to get up when HABIT quickly straddled my waist and then punched me hard against my injured ribs.

I screamed out again and cried from the unbearable pain, wrapping my arms around myself to help with the pain. HABIT grabbed my wrists in a tight grip, so tight that it was sure to leave bad bruises. He pinned my wrists down hard and smirked down at me. "So feisty. I wonder if you'll be that much of a fighter when I fuck you senseless."

My hazel eyes widened. No...he wouldn't..! "You wouldn't!" I shouted, fear in my voice.

His smirk widened and he leaned down so his breath went across my lips. "I _would_." And then his mouth crashed down on mine, causing me to scream into his mouth. I began squirming and thrashing, trying to get him to let go of me. He was very forceful and pressed his lips harder against mine, growling when I refused him entry into my mouth. It was then he bit my bottom lip VERY hard, splitting it open and causing me to cry out again.

He took the opportunity and delved into my mouth, groaning as his tongue explored the unknown cavern. I whimpered, still struggling and thrashing in his grip. Blood trickled into my mouth, making me taste and even swallow the metallic liquid. HABIT moved his tongue roughly around my mouth, making sure everything was explored. I gagged as his tongue went down my throat and felt blood trickling down from my mouth.

HABIT finally pulled away from my mouth and licked the blood from his lips. "Mmmm...your blood is tasty. A sweet, but bitter taste. I'm _dying _to know what else you taste like." He laughed.

"FUCKER!" I screamed and kneed him hard in the privates again. Once he had let go of my wrists, I grabbed the lamp and yanked it off the end table and slammed it over his head. HABIT screeched out and fell to the floor. I groaned as I quickly scrambled up and slammed the lamp over his head again, knocking him out.

I panted and dropped the now bloodied lamp, hearing it clatter onto the floor. "I'm so sorry Evan..." I whispered and then ran upstairs. I quickly grabbed my things and left the house as quickly as I could, stealing a car.

When I got far enough away, I stopped alongside the road and put the car into park. I sat there for a moment before I burst into an uncontrollable sobbing mess. Why was this happening to me? WHY?!

I was there for what seemed like forever and after I calmed down, I drove off. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to leave and find a way to get home.

…...

Vince returned back to his house to find things broken and knocked over, along with an unconscious Evan lying in the middle of the floor. "Fuck, Evan!" He shouted and ran over to his friend. He shook Evan until the young man finally came to.

"Fuuuucccckkk...my head..." Evan groaned loudly, holding a hand to his bloodied head.

Vince got him a washcloth and began wiping away the blood. "Jesus fucking Christ, what happened Evan..?"

"I...I don't know..." Evan looked very confused.

The two searched around the house for Shell and saw her gone, along with her things. "Oh-no..." Evan whispered. "HABIT...he took over...and...oh god, he must've hurt her!"

"Evan, calm down!" Vince shouted at his friend.

"Vince, Shell's gone and it's my fault!" Evan's voice seemed to reach a slightly higher pitch. "It's my fault! All of this is my fault!"

"Evan, QUIT IT!" Vince finally smacked his friend over the head. "This is not your fault! We gotta find her before she gets into something deeper that she can't get out of."

Evan nodded a bit shakily. He only hoped they would find her soon...before something else did.


End file.
